


Twenty Minutes

by Ms_Tassimo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Tassimo/pseuds/Ms_Tassimo
Summary: Early morning kisses are the best ones.





	Twenty Minutes

Even knows that Isak’s awake. He doesn’t have to see him through the darkness; he just knows by the change of his breathing, the way his body is tense against Even’s. He runs his fingers across Isak’s bare arm lightly, pressing his lips against his hair. He feels the younger boy shift and turn, squinting through bleary eyes.

“Have you slept at all?” Even asks, his voice scratchy and full of sleep. Isak shrugs nonchalantly, content with just burying his face into Even’s chest. Even moves, looking down at Isak and raising his eyebrows in wait of answer.

“Yeah, some,” Isak replies vaguely, wrapping his legs around Even’s. “Enough.” Even highly doubts this but says nothing; if Isak wants to elaborate, he will, and Even doesn’t want anything to disturb the cocoon of limbs they have going on right now. In a while, he’ll start breakfast and try to grab the shower before Isak. Hell, why try get it when they could shower together?

The thought makes Even grin, wrapping his arms tighter around Isak. 

“Death by suffocation,” Isak hums. 

“You love it.”

Isak says nothing, and for a moment, Even thinks he might have finally fallen asleep. Then, he can feel lips pressing against the hollow of his throat, hands sliding until they’re twined around Even’s neck.

“Hey,” Isak murmurs, shuffling so that they’re nose to nose. “I’m awake.”

“You are.”

“And you’re awake.”

Even’s lips twitch slightly, making out Isak’s dark eyes. The sun is starting to creep in through the window, strips of light casting shadows across their floor. Soon, the alarm will start to blare, and that breakfast will have to be made. But Even reckons they’ve got a good twenty minutes before they must wrench their sleepy bodies from the warmth of their bed, and there are so many things they can do with twenty minutes.

Isak’s fingers thread through Even’s hair, his lips finding Even’s in the darkness, blankets hauled up to their shoulders but their bodies press together, heat radiating from one onto the other. The kiss is soft and simple and undemanding, and Even’s palms cups the cosy cheeks of the younger boy. And he’s so fucking in love with him, that he just holds their lips together, rubbing Isak’s face with his thumbs in circular motions. 

Isak smiles lazily, pressing their foreheads together. He reaches over Even one-handedly, grabbing his phone from the bedstand. He scrolls through the names until he finds Jonas and fires him a quick message.

Just to make him aware that he’ll be late for class. Some things take more than twenty minutes.


End file.
